indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Про автора цього неформального непроповідницького філософського проекту
Як-то кажуть, якщо ви не поважаєте себе – то вас не будуть поважати й інші. Але для того, щоб інші мене поважали, треба себе “розпіарити” �� Тому я хочу написати усі (які пам’ятаю) хороші відгуки про себе від відданих (і не лише від відданих). thumb|Його Святість Авадгут Махарадж По-перше, один з моїх духовних учителів – Його Святість Авадгут Махарадж. Він казав мені: *“Ты – брахман” (щоб стати брахманом треба мати друге посвячення, брахманічний шнур, повторювати гаятрі мантру щодня тощо. Але у мене поки лише одна небрахманічна ініціація) *“Ты – садху” (садгу озаначає праведник, або й святий �� ) *“Ты рожден для духовной жизни” (дійсно, серед усіх моїх інтересів, головне – духовність. Адже хто не хоче звільнитися від пекла самсари?) *“Ты – программист” (Дійсно, єдине хоббі, захоплення, яке супроводжує мене ще зі шкільних років – це програмування. Хоча я знаю, що я “ламмер” �� Але мені все одно �� ) *“У тебя хорошие идеи” (якось виникла у мене в голові “божевільна” ідея створити програму, яка би перетворювали текст, особливо з Вед, в аудіовізуальний ряд. Більшості людей, з ким я про це говорив, ідея подобається. Базелевс Інновації її у мене “вкрали” (я можу це довести), і заробили вже на цьому мільйони. �� Як-то кажуть, чесніть – причина бідності. Тимур Бекмамбетов сказав про цю ідею “наверное это была просто идея, которая все двинула”. Звісно, це я все “двинув” �� Просто мені не потрібні гроші. “Гроші – причина страждань”, як казав Авадгут Махарадж.) *“Давайте сделаем компьютерную игру по Махабхарате” (я вже роблю щось у цьому напрямку, в Unity3d. Курують цей проект – Данді Махарадж та Мадгу Мангал) *“Мне бы твои мозги” �� *“Я тебя сделаю секретарём” (але я цього не прагну) *“Мы тебя отправим в Китай” (я вчив до 9-го класу у школі китайську мову, але я не хочу до Китаю, бо там при владі комуністи) thumb|Його Святість Данді Махарадж Тепер – що про мене казав Його Святість Данді Махарадж. Він працював програмістом, також має філософську освіту, і тому я відчуваю, що ми з ним наче на одній хвилі (як казав мені екстрасенс, у людей є свої “частоти”): *“Ты можешь создать свою философское учение” �� (це цікаво, я думав над цим. Може спробувати? �� ) *“Проповедуй” �� (Чудово, нарешті я можу проповідувати, і я отримав на це благословіння гуру �� ) Астролог з фестивалю Ведалайф (у нього я консультувався з приводу своєї профорієнтації): *“Ви можете навіть стати мільйонером” �� (Якщо це так, то скоріше за все на ідеї перетворення тексту в аудіовізуальний ряд… Або створивши своє філософське вчення. Чи свою “секту” чи “релігію” �� Адже це – прибутковий “бізнес”… До речі, у Китаї, якщо релігія замаскована під бізнес – її дозволяють. Тому треба робити бізнес, і все буде добре, і ні у кого не буде претензій, навіть у атеїстів, комуністів. Як казав Ленін: “Избегайте всякого оскорбления религии”)… Ще один відданий, Індра Мохан, говорив про мене: *“Ты – гений” (мені це саме казав мій старший брат, наприклад) *“Ты будешь нас всех кормить” �� (Ну, тобто якщо завдяки мені місія Шрі Чайтанья Сарасват Матху розвивається в Україні – скажіть мені дякую :-). Хоча я думаю, як це я буду всіх годувати? Я ж там мало що вирішую… Що він мав на увазі?) *“Ты – гуру” �� (гуру – значить істиний духовний вчитель. Гуру є кожен, хто приймає свідомість Крішни. Стати гуру може кожен. Але основна кваліфікація – бути учнем свого гуру) *“Ты можешь создать свою религию. Назви ее Индубхушан. А деньги, которые ты на этом заработаешь – приноси в ШЧСМатх“ �� (Ха-ха �� як-то кажуть, “ржу не могу”. Може спробувати створити свою релігію. Ну, чи секту?. �� ОК! Я її назвав “Вищий смак” �� ) thumb|Довбня Катерина Валеріївна, моя викладач Моя викладач гінді та санскриту (та інших предметів), Довбня Катерина Валеріївна, про мене: *“Ти – бог, твоя мама – бог, я – бог” �� (Звісно, це не так �� Ясно, що щоб створити релігію, треба бути богом. Або Аватаром. Або пророком. Це погано для відданості Богу думати так, що я – бог. Насправді, скоріше правильно казати, що “я не бог, а брахман”. Брахман – це той, хто знає Асболютну Істину, Бога – Парабрахман. “Ми – всі демони“, як казав Прабхупада. Краще думати так �� Вішвананда Свамі казав “Кожен – це Нараяна“, і я з цим не згоден. Чим він відрізняється в цих словах від атеїста №1 в Україні Дулумана, який писав (у книзі “Чому я став атеїстом“), що “людина – це Бог“.) Мадгу Мангал про мене: *“Я слышал, что ты – гений, умный” �� Один програміст з Америки, значно старший за мене, він працював у крупних органзіаціях (і пожертвував мені аккаунт для магазину Google Android Play Marker �� ) якось про мене казав, що: *“You have got a talent as programmer” (тобто, що я – талановитий програміст. Авадгут Махарадж, якраз і хоче, аби ми усі розвивали свої таланти. Не “закопували їх у землю”) Також один проповідник з Африки та Лондона, Індупаті дас прабгу (який тепер став монахом, Махараджем, проповідником) казав, що: *“Prabhu, you have such a great capacity!” (Тобто, що у мене є великий потенціал) *“I need someone to help to preach with me in Africa. Just tell me “yes”, and I will buy a ticket for you to come” (Тобто, він сказав, що йому для проповіді у Африці потрібний помічник. З іншого боку, поки що моє здоров’я не дозволяє туди поїхати. Та й брати гроші з монаха, аби поїхати проповідувати – якось недобре… Але як усе складеться, поки не знаю �� До речі, вчителя Індупаті – Джаятірту Махараджа, хтось вбив… �� Дівчина яка про це чула на фестивалі Ведалайф, плакала. �� Але прийняла ініціацію у Його Святості Бгакті Судгіра Госвамі Махараджа) thumb|Його Святість Мадгусудан Махарадж Його Святість Мадгусудан Махарадж також про мене казав у особистому спілкуванні: *“Oh, so you know a lot! You are an advanced devotee!” �� (Тобто що я чимало знаю, і схожий на продвинутого відданого �� Є три рівні відданих. Початковий, середній\просунутий та найвищий рівні. Але я особисто думаю, що я ще не досяг рівня початківця. У мене віра то є то нема. Це й називається каніштха. Тобто віра, яка не постійна. Так і заносить мене вбік від свідомості Крішни на щось інше… �� Як казав один відомий геній: “В Бога я верю, но нет веры у меня”) Расананда (Руслан), що в комусь смислі керує зара місією в Киеєві (чи храмом, чи проповіддю, секретар?): *“Мне нравится, что ты такой” �� Жінка, яка робила мені фотографію аури, сказала: *“От вашего сердца исходит сияние. Вы – очень чистая душа” �� Шйама: *“Еще несколько таких проповедей, и тебе дадут саньясу” �� (ха-ха �� я не прагну стати саньясы, тобто проповідником. Скоріше я схожий на троля чи психа. �� Або як казав Прабгупада: “Весь матеріальний світ – (псих)лікарня, в’язниця. Всі у цьому світі – демони, вороги Крішни“… �� Але слово демон, “асура” має також значення “бог”, “святий”, адже деяких богів Рігведи називають асурами! Напевно, то в оригіналі слово не “асура”, а “ішвара” – повелитель) Алока: “Чудово, що у тебе стільки ідей!“ Кану (він якийсь час активно проводив програми у старому центрі в Києві у будинку культури “Росток” на Шулявці. Також він наш кухар �� ): “Надо же, какое у тебя большое терпение!“ Екстрасенс про мене сказала (моїм батькам): *“У вас дуже хороший син” �� (Екстрасенс добре бачить людей “наскрізь”) Якось був у деяких християн-протестантів. Мені один проповідник сказав: *“Вы – епископ” �� У одній церкві, мені монах сказав, що: *“Вы можете стать священником” (але для мене стати священником означає… почати їсти м’ясо тощо. Звісно, християнські священники та святі часто відмовляються від м’яса, але дуже рідко вони стають 100% вегетаріанцями. Навіть нема 100% впевненості, що Ісус також був вегетаріанцем. Мені не подобається християнство (через отакі всякі речі, які розходяться зі словами Біблії “не вбий” тощо). Але Ісус подобається. �� Він – шакті-авеша-аватара. Вчився у Маха-аватара Бабаджі (вчителя Парамахамси Йогананди та Вішвананди Свамі), та був у Індії, у храмі Джаганнатха, тобто Крішни �� Якщо ви в це не вірите – мені все одно :-). До речі у мене в роду по лінії мого діда був один родич – священник. Але то ще в часи до революції 1917-го) thumb|Тимур Бекмамбетов Тимур Бекмамбетов казав про мою ідею авто-перетворення тексту в фільм: *“Это – чудо!” (Ну, типу я “чудотворець” �� ) *“Это гениально! Невероятно!” (Як казав мій вчитель, Його Святість Бгакті-Ракшак Шрідгар Дев-Госвамі Махарадж “Нам потрібні люди, які спеціалізуються на неможливому“) *“Это необычное ощущение жизни!“ *“Это идеалистическая концепция“ *“Наверное, это была просто идея, которая всё двинула” (я її звучив студентам університету Кіно та Театру ім. Карпенка Карого) *“Это интересно. Если кто-то захочет что-то подобное сделать – пусть делает” (я їм дякую, що вони відкрили таємницю, що програму вони роблять на ігровому “движку” Unity3d, і тоді я почав своє знайомство з ним) Одна християнка сказала: *“У вас прекрасное, замечательное будущее!” �� (Я це запам’ятав надовго) Ще одна людина, після лекції з астрології сказала: “Да, еще года два – и станете миллионером” �� (це було сказано десь у кінці 2018-го. Насправді, мої шанси стати мільйонером – мізерні. Можна написати бестселлер. Зробити якийсь хороший продукт, який потрібний кожному. І щоб людям не було жалко на нього грошей. От і роблю релігійно-філософський проект, створюю секту “Вищий смак” �� ) Незнайома людина з вулиці мені сказала: *“Вас зовут Иван? Вы – Иван царевич” �� (ха-ха. А взагалі цікаво згадувати усе хороше, що про мене коли-небудь хтось казав �� Може податися у президенти? Не вийде… Треба багато грошей, навіть щоб подати заявку на реєстрацію. Тому, я створюю сторінку на сайті зі своєю “політичною програмою” �� Однаково вона ніколи не буде реалізована, бо я ніколи не прийду до влади :-)) Один студент філософського факультету казав про мене: *“Ви – справжній філософ!” �� (Так, адже людина, яка вірить у Крішну і вивчає його філософію – фактично уже є ідеальним філософом. Усі крішнаїти – справжні філософи, справжні генії �� ) thumb|Мій викладач з філософського факультету Один викладач з філософського факультету казав, про мене: *“З вас буде хороший спеціаліст” �� (Звісно, малося на увазі навчання на філософському факультеті після отримання бакалаврського диплому. Але я вирішив не гаяти час на отримання диплому (Прабгупада також відмовився від диплому), а займатися саморозвитком, йогою, медитацією. У мене дуже специфічні стосунки з філософією взагалі �� ) Напевно, щось забув. Але й цього досить �� Як ви бачите, вайшнави добре думають про мене. Я також можу розказати про себе й свій поганий бік, але не буду цього робити �� Назва моєї секти – “Вищий смак”, тому слід говорити тільки про хороше, перетворюватися з мухи на бджолу (шукати не плітки, а нектар)…